the_blindboy_podcastfandomcom-20200215-history
Introductions
Greetings Blindboy often introduces his podcast by greeting us, the listeners. Here is a list, in progress, of what we have thus far been greeted as. * "Hello, you shower of absolute piss-witches" - Scaphism * "Hello, you bandy-legged chandeliers" - Shovel Duds * "Hello, you princely witches" - Essential Turkish Taint * "Óóóóóó, bualadh, bualadh bos" - Gaslight Parsley * "Hello, you gorgeous boys and girls, and a very Merry Christmas morning or day to you" - Christmas bonus episode "Malaga" * "Hello, you scuttery bin-gimlets" - Hugged Up Studded Blood Puppet * "Oh hello, you paltry, salty Garibaldis" - The Tanners Enamel * "Oh God bless, you dreamy weeping priests" - Jesuit Drip * "Oh hello, you delicious pricks, you tertiary perfumed fundaments" - Finucanes Ointment * "Go raibh míle maith agat, you fizzy beasts, you stinking deacons" - Custard Gust * "Pat yourself on your weary backs, you jolly Fauntleroys" - Jockeys Porridge * "Oh God bless, you sun-kissed cygnets, you baby swans, you baby swans on the Pontoon, getting a suntan, suntanned baby swans, oh long Johnson, oh long Johnson, oh long Johnson" - Gods Posture * "God bless, you charming Joshuas" - Brandos Dartboard * "Oh hello, you wincing princes, you tortured paupers, are you ready to play Portuguese tennis in the jocular rockery that is the Blindboy Podcast? - Candle Angler * "Greetings, you stinking bin witches" - Cossacks Frock * "God bless, you sultry pisskissers" - Malibu Castle Bastards * "Embrace the day, you weeping seaside emus - what have you been doing down at the shore? Has a brash sand accosted your drab flightless wings? What secrets have you been told, to make a single tear roll down your long avian neck, you stupid-lookin' bastard of a bird?" - Boulevard Jenga * "May the Lord and Saviour Jesus Christ adorn the gay bellend of your head with heavy vestments from his lonely sacristy, you championship fist mistresses" - Fallons Volume * "Greetings, you dirty customers" - Husband Dove * "Drape your faces in ancient paste, and dance to the pipes of Robert Redford. He stands in the hallway, crying, over an immersive play he just attended on his oculus rift. Will you console him, you droopy fashionoose?" - Marble Charles * "Oh good day, you gandy dandys. Wrap your lips around the podcast punnet, and satiate your aching tongues with the soothing broth" - Brolly Tonsils * "Welcome to Podcast 30, you bejewelled shoemakers" - Tunnel Dunkers * "Oh holy moly, you endearing fecals" - Wasp Doctrine * "Ja bless, you bowsy gowls" - Jolly Fauntelroy * "Oh, good day, you gammy pan-handlers" - Butchers French * "Oh, tiocfaidh ár lá, you wet Kevins" - DeVito's Teapot * "Praise be to Alan, you furry cousins" - Steeplechasers Sepia * "Oh, God bless, you gasping Tanyas" - Churlish Turnstile * "Namaste, you cunts" - Jocking Constance Wop * "Hello, you charming Marions" - Soss Potion * "Merry Daytime, you perpetual Brendans" - LIVE PODCAST * "Ohhh.... what is the craic, you erstwhile guffs?" - Titmilk Pinprick * "Oh hello, you creaking ditch pigeons" - Creaking Ditch Pigeon * "Praise be to Allah, you tarnished Andrews" - Goslings Guilty Gussett * "Open your hearts, you championship Brendas. Let in the winds of Liatroim. What is the fuckin' craic?" - St Auden's Tapedeck * "Dia dhuit, you steaming Cians" - Jonses Groan * "Helloooo... you tremendous Endas" - Donald Trump and the History of Hip Hop * "Hello, you gentle Prendergasts" - A Spike Lee Joint full of boldy * "Hello, you oily Máires" - How a Volcano changed the course of Art * "Hello... sharp exhales you glorious, glorious boys and girls, what's the craic with ye?" - An intro to cognitive psychology pt 1 * "Greetings, you fond Olivers, how are ye getting on?" - An Intro to cognitive psychology Pt 3 * "Burn bright, you tungsten Bernadettes" - Ultans Gullet * "Good morning, you Wu Tang Cians" - David McWilliams * "Hello, you Julian boulevards" - Sultans Cunny * "Ja Bless, you fawning borrowers" - Roddy Doyle * "Bualadh bos, you bruising juice-cruisers" - 'Sugar Push ' Category:Fun Category:Silly